Black as Night
by FlyingFox01
Summary: Nightkit wants to be a warrior and, hopefully someday, clan leader. But will a terrible prophecy prevent that from happening?
1. Clans

Clans and Alliances

**CreekClan**

**Leader:** Cloverstar- Brown tom with big yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Sundust- Creamy tan she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Cherrywhisker- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with long whiskers. **Apprentice-** Darkpaw

**Warriors****:**

Stormcloud- Big gray tom. **Apprentice-** Nutpaw

Honeyshade- Tawny she-cat with a tabby striped tail

Flamescar- Ginger tom with a battle-scarred muzzle, foreleg, and back.

Mousethorn- Gray-and-white tom. **Apprentice- **Tigerpaw

Snaketail- Sleek, long-furred black tabby tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice- **Skypaw

**Apprentices:**

Nutpaw- Light brown tom.

Tigerpaw- Brown tom.

Skypaw- Gray-white she-cat with a black paw.

Darkpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Cloudstreak- Tawny and white she-cat. (Mother of Nightkit, Patchkit, and Fishkit.)

Petalfoot- Ginger she-cat. (Mother of Dapplekit.)

**Kits:**

Nightkit- Black tom.

Patchkit- Black and gray tom

Fishkit- Pale tabby tom.

Dapplekit- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Silverscale- Silver she-cat

Badgernose- Black and white tom

**LeafClan**

**Leader: **Thornstar- Mottled tan-colored tom

**Deputy: **Reedcreek- Dark gray, long-furred tom

**Medicine Cat: **Featherfoot-Black tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Whiteflower- Pretty white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Dustfang- Sandy-colored tom. **Apprentice- **Bumblepaw

Webfur- Gray-and-white tabby she-cat

Ratnose- Thin, jet black tom

Grassfur- Long furred ginger she-cat

Tanglefoot- Clumsy brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Bumblepaw- Pale tabby tom

**Queens:**

**None**

**Kits:**

**None**

**Elders:**

Blue-ear - Blue-gray she-cat

**DarkClan**

**Leader: **Moonstar- Silver she-cat

**Deputy:** Boneclaw- Black tom with white paws

**Medicine Cat: **Marigoldfoot- Pale gold-colored she-cat. **Apprentice: **Yellowpaw

**Warriors:**

Rosefang- Ginger she-cat

Foxstone- Mottled brown tom

Sorrelfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Fernpool- Silver she-cat

Mumblebelly- Brown-and-white tom

Brightfur- Bright white dappled she-cat

**Apprentices:**

****Yellowpaw- Light gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Honeyrose- Cream-colored she-cat. (Mother of Flightkit and Windkit)

**Kits:**

Flightkit- Gray she-cat

Windkit- White tom.

**Elders:**

**None**


	2. Chapter 1

Nightkit scampered out of the nursery, eager to see all of CreekClan. Looking around, he saw huge cats, and even bigger dens.

"Be careful, Nightkit!" Came a soft voice. He turned around to see a tawny-and-white tabby queen.

"Don't worry, Cloudstreak," A kit, a bit bigger than Nightkit, padded over to the small back tom kit. "I'll help make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Thank you, Dapplekit." Cloudstreak turned away and disappeared into the bramble-covered nursery. Nightkit looked closely at Dapplekit. She was a beautiful tortoiseshell, and her eyes were a soft, milky-looking shade of blue. She purred when she looked down at him.

"Hello. I'm Dapplekit!" Her voice was calm and soft. Like a stream. "I'm only four moons older than you, but you look almost as big as me!"

Do I? Nightkit tried to get a good look at himself. His fur was pure midnight black. He looked back up at Dapplekit.

"Follow me. I'll show you around camp." Dapplekit led Nightkit around the clan. They approached a big, rocky, strange-smelling den.

"It smells weird..." Nightkit scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"It's the medicine cat den." Dapplekit explained. "Cherrywhisker and Darkpaw live here. The stuff you smell is herbs."

"You should stay out of here, too," Came a meow. A gray tom came out of the den. His big amber eyes gleamed. "Unless you're sick or injured, of course."

"Hi, Darkpaw!" Dapplekit mewed. "How are you guys?" The young she-cat had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Busy as usual." Darkpaw replied. "Showing the new little warrior around?"

"I'm not little!" Nightkit protested. "I'm bigger than Patchkit and Fishkit."

Darkpaw purred and disappeared back into the den. Dapplekit sighed and led Nightkit away.

After he was shown everything, Dapplekit took Nightkit back to the nursery.

"Did you have fun?" Cloudstreak mewed.

"It was okay." Nightkit murmured, plucking at the moss used to make his mother's nest.

"Did you hear?" Petalfoot padded into the nursery. "Sundust is going to have Cloverstar's kits."

"More kits?" Patchkit whined. "The nursery is flooding with them!"

"Don't be rude, Patchkit." Dapplekit meowed.

Sundust entered the nursery. Her belly actually looked a it swollen.

Nightkit watched her curiously. Would she always look so tired?

"Sundust!" Cloudstreak hurried over to the young deputy. "How are you doing? Here, I'll help you prepare your nest."

"I'm doing fine...Thank you, Cloudstreak."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Cloverstar's call rang out. the queens hurried out of the nursery to gather with their clanmates. The kits watched from the entrance.

"As you all may have found out, Sundust is expecting my kits." The brown tom's gaze flickered towards the nursery, then to Sundust. "Since she will no longer be able to continue with her duties as deputy, Stormcloud will take her place until she can continue her duties."

Nightkit looked around the clearing. Which one is Stormcloud? Then, a big gray tom stepped up.

"I'm honored, Cloverstar." His voice was gruff, but kind. He looked over at Sundust. "I give you my best wishes, Sundust."


End file.
